


Maybe I Fell In Love When You Woke Me Up

by justcallmeizzo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeizzo/pseuds/justcallmeizzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get along well enough, for random roommates of course. Stiles had originally planned to bunk with Scott but they were too late submitting their request forms, so instead he gets to wake up every morning on top of Derek. Or at least in the bunk bed sense of the phrase. Because literal topping doesn't seem like something that'll happen anytime soon with the way that Derek glares and Stiles snarks in return. It's a rocky relationship to say the least. Kind of like asphalt right before it turns into a pothole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Fell In Love When You Woke Me Up

Stiles and Derek get along well enough, for random roommates of course. Stiles had originally planned to bunk with Scott but they were too late submitting their request forms, so instead he gets to wake up every morning on top of Derek. Or at least in the bunk bed sense of the phrase. Because literal topping doesn't seem like something that'll happen anytime soon with the way that Derek glares and Stiles snarks in return. It's a rocky relationship to say the least. Kind of like asphalt right before it turns into a pothole.

Stiles somehow thought he could handle a 9:30 a.m. class because he and Scott had the logic, "we used to go to high school at 7 a.m. dude, this will be so easy", but by the second week of school they had despised themselves, and Derek had despised Stiles too. It wasn't Stiles' fault that he needed three different alarms to wake up! It may have been his fault that one of them was Celine Dion's “My Heart Will Go On”, but he doesn't mention that fact.

Derek had carefully maneuvered his schedule so that his first class wasn't until 12:20 p.m. and his latest class got out at 7:45 p.m., and then he would go to the rec center on campus since his class was near there anyway. Stiles and Derek had shared their schedule the first week so they could plan shower times and prepare for the other's alarms, which was the only reason Stiles knew all that. He swears it. Well that, and he'd seen Derek around campus, grabbing a coffee from the Einstein's in the student union because it's cheaper and they don't question him when he says he just wants it black, or at least that's why Stiles goes there.

~

The more he'd lived with Derek, the more he started to understand him. Stiles would bring back the free copies of the newspaper because he noticed that Derek liked to read about the school's sports, and Stiles wanted to see the student comics that got published. Not to mention each issue had a coupon for something. The item changed every week and Stiles would never forgive Scott for the time it was $10 off paint-balling and he didn't get an extra one for Stiles.

That's not true of course. Stiles forgave Scott nearly immediately because Scott brought Stiles coffee and a bagel the next day, chocolate chip with cream cheese, and the newest issue which had 5$ off a movie ticket. They went to see The Lego Movie and tried to ignore the fact that they were the only "adults" in the theater that weren't parents.

~

Stiles had been singing "Everything is Awesome" since he saw The Lego Movie with Scott. A week ago.

"I swear to god I will punch you in the face if you do not stop singing that goddamn song," Derek announced through clenched teeth when Stiles stepped out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his hips. 

"What song?" Stiles asked coyly. 

"The song about how everything is awesome when you work in a team. It's too catchy and it's a lie," Derek leaned his head on his desk. 

"Ah, you've got a group project this week, huh?" 

"What's the point of group projects if it just ends up being one person doing all the work anyway?"

"To show you the inadequacies of corporations and traditional learning styles?" Stiles offered, turning his back on Derek and getting dressed. He heard Derek take a sharp intake of breath and Stiles turned around, pulling his boxers up quickly. "You okay dude?" 

Derek's ears were starting to go pink, "Oh yeah, I was just gonna get up to take a shower but I stubbed my toe." 

Stiles nodded and started to rub the towel roughly on his hair, "Oh I've done that dude, it's the worst." Stiles threw his towel on the bed post and threw his textbook on his bunk before climbing up. He leaned against the wall and looked down at Derek who was still sitting at his desk and just looking at Stiles. "I, uh, I thought you were gonna take a shower?" 

"Oh, yeah, I was but I. I remembered that I took one after the gym today, and that I was only gonna take one now to avoid, the homework, the group assignment, so." Derek cleared his throat and went back to scanning through his textbook, brow furrowed in concentration.

Stiles flipped through his own textbook before he noticed the time. "How is it already 2 a.m.?" He sighed and flopped on his side, his hand still marking the page in his textbook. "If I go to bed now, that means I'll have-" 

"7 hours of sleep," Derek finished for him. 

"Seriously?" 

"Well that's not including the hour it takes you to fall asleep, but yeah." 

Stiles huffed in irritation, "How long do you think it'll take me to read 25 pages on the economic effects of the 7 Years War and it's societal repercussions?" 

Stiles peeked over the mattress to see Derek look up at him at the same time, "I'd say you're not gonna get 7 hours of sleep, Stiles". Stiles groaned obnoxiously until Derek threw a pen at him, and then he sat up and started reading page one of the Dullsville Town Constitution.

~

It was 3:30 by the time Stiles finished his chapter and he had an aura of self-loathing, he could feel it seething out of his pores. Derek closed his own textbook and notebook as Stiles climbed down to charge his phone and put away his book. 

"Why did you get a morning class?" Derek asked around a yawn before pulling his shirt off. Stiles would deny checking out his roommate even on a polygraph test, and the test wouldn't even catch his lie because he learned how to pass one of those when he was like 13. 

But he didn't check out Derek, because that would be crossing the line. Well, he doesn't check out Derek when other people are around or when Derek can see. He has some boundaries, contrary to popular belief. And he most definitely was not checking out Derek's back muscles as he pulled his shirt off, or the way his abs stretched up with his arms. No, Stiles was definitely not looking at any of that. He plugged his phone in and shook his head, "What?"

"Morning classes? Why did you take them?" Derek asked exhaustedly. Stiles shrugged and walked over to the sink to brush his teeth, Derek padding along behind him. 

"I just thought I could handle it since high school had started so much earlier you know?" They started brushing their teeth next to each other and Stiles tried to ignore the fact that they were centimeters apart and the same height and neither of them were wearing anything but boxers to sleep in. “How did you avoid the freshman mistake?” Stiles mumbled around his toothbrush.

“My older sister, Laura, she graduated last year and gave me the ‘Secrets of Success’.” Derek bent over the sink and spit and Stiles had to look away for his own sanity’s sake.

“The ‘Secrets of Success’?” Stiles raised an eyebrow and took Derek’s spot once he moved out of the way.

“She got a business degree, and apparently the most important thing they teach you is how to make stupid things sound official and important.” Stiles choked on his own spit and Derek patted him on the back and smiled. Stiles thought his hand lingered longer than necessary, but he couldn’t tell if it was just because he wanted Derek’s hands to linger longer on every part of his body.

They each climbed into bed and Stiles tried not to think about how they no longer seemed to be living on pre-pothole asphalt.

~

Stiles fumbled with the key to his dorm room before stumbling inside. Derek was sitting on his bed with his computer on his lap and dark-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles’ loud entrance. Stiles meant to say “I’m sorry”, but instead he blurted, “You wear glasses too?”

Derek shrugged, “They just help when I need to read off a computer or a screen for a long time. You wear glasses?”

“Hmm?” Stiles pursed his lips before deciding he was wearing way too many clothes right now. He toed out of his shoes and took his jacket off when he heard Derek say, “You said I wore glasses too, so I thought you wore them?” Derek got a pained expression on his face the more he kept talking which made Stiles cackle once before pulling his shirt off.

Derek sighed and closed his laptop, "How much did you drink?" 

Stiles pulled off his pants carefully, "Well it was a Sig party so, about that much?" Stiles laughed breathily as he steadied himself against the bedpost to pull the rest of his pants off. Derek slid off his bunk and walked toward the sink. Stiles finally managed to take his pants off entirely when Derek came back with his palm open, two advil sitting in the center. 

"Here, you'll thank me later."

"I could thank you now," Stiles whispered as his fingers slid across Derek's palm to take the pills. He grabbed the water bottle on his desk and threw his head back and watched Derek's face blanch as Stiles swallowed the medicine.

Derek's ears went a deep red and Stiles couldn't help but smirk. He tried to saunter towards Derek but Derek just pushed him away and shook his head. "Stiles, you're drunk, go to bed and try not to die in your sleep." He crawled into his bunk and lifted his covers around him quickly. Stiles thought about joining him but decided to just sigh loudly and climb up to his own bunk.

At least, he would have if he weren't so drunk.

"Scott was supposed to be my wingman, Derek. Do you understand how betrayed I feel? I did a kegstand all by myself because he met a Delta who was into archery and they played 7 Minutes in Heaven in the laundry room, so I didn't have anyone tell me 'No Stiles, you really _shouldn't_ do a kegstand and show off your superior skills to these dudebro frat losers’.” He sat on the floor next to the stairs and put his head back on Derek's mattress.

Derek rolled over to look at Stiles, neck bared and breathing deeply. "You can't sleep on the floor." Stiles didn't respond so Derek nudged his head with his foot and Stiles threw his hands out in defense. "You can't sleep on the floor, Stiles"

"Well I can't exactly climb stairs _Derek_. I tried already, which is why I'm sitting very comfortably on the floor." 

"We both know you hate these floors. You complain about them every time you get out of the shower," Derek rolled his eyes. 

"Well unless you're in the mood to spoon?" Stiles asked hopefully, although he was sure he sounded more drunk than hopeful at this point.

Derek cleared his throat and sat up, "Uhm, no, but how bout tonight you take my bed and I'll climb the stairs?" 

"You're gonna brave the stairs to the rickety top bunk?" Stiles whispered as though it were a secret for only him and Derek. 

Derek leaned toward Stiles and whispered back, "I think I can handle it." 

Stiles raised his eyebrows and leaned in as well, "Just be careful up there big guy, your giant ego may make the bed collapse." 

Derek smirked, "Think of me fondly?" 

"I'll write your obituary with glowing compliments." 

"Then I'm in good hands."

They stayed leaned into each other's space for a long moment, just looking at each other and each remarking how easy it was to be around the other, even like this.

Derek climbed out of his bed and helped Stiles off the floor. It would've been easier if Stiles hadn't been entirely dead weight from his drunken exhaustion, but Derek managed to lay him in his bed while trying to ignore how warm Stiles' skin felt against his palms.

He tucked him in and started to climb up when Stiles whined, "What, no goodnight kiss?" 

Derek shook his head and snorted, "Goodnight, Stiles". Stiles huffed and turned over loudly and Derek chuckled softly to himself before sliding under Stiles' comforter. He was overwhelmed with the scent of Stiles and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

They each fell asleep with dreams of the other holding them through the night.

~

Stiles came into the dorm room with four full plastic bags on each arm and a full reusable bag on each shoulder. "A little help would be nice, _dear_ ," Stiles added sarcastically. Derek sighed and got up from his desk to take half the bags from Stiles' arm. 

They hadn't talked about Stiles' drunken return since it happened a week ago because Derek knew Stiles avoided problems until they went away on their own, and Derek didn't want to think about him just being the only person around. Derek had just explained that Stiles was too drunk to get up the stairs so they switched bunks for the night, and that was the end of the discussion.

"Why do you have enough groceries for a month?" Derek deadpanned as Stiles began unpacking on his bed. 

"Because finals week starts tomorrow and you know our usual booth in the library is gonna be taken so we're gonna have to hole up in here, and walking to the dining hall is a time waster we can't risk this semester." 

Derek stopped, his hand around a six-pack of coffee-flavored Monsters. "You're gonna kill us." 

Stiles looked over at him, "But for the grade, it'll be worth it."

~

They were two days into finals week and Stiles had written a total of 8 pages so far, and he had another 5 page paper due Friday night. Derek had already written 10 and his last 2 were currently in progress. They had gone through a six-pack of ramen already, four Monsters, a bag of Doritos, and half a liter of Mountain Dew. Stiles was actually surprised they were still able to function with the lack of real nutrients in their bloodstream.

"Your first actual test is tomorrow right?" Stiles asked while taking his stretch break. Derek confirmed with a distracted grunt and Stiles nodded to himself. "You should text me when you get out so we can get a real form of sustenance since I'm pretty sure our exam is at the same time." 

"Yeah, sure okay," Derek responded half-heartedly. 

"When are your exams after that?" 

Derek sighed, "I have another on Thursday night and the last one on Friday afternoon." 

"Okay, cool. I have one Thursday morning and then my final paper is due Friday night. We should definitely celebrate on Friday night" Derek shrugged and turned back to his laptop. Stiles rolled his eyes and sat back down at his own desk and went back to work on his paper, hating his life more and more with every word he typed out.

~

Stiles and Derek met at the Einstein's in the student union and each got a black coffee before waiting at one of the actual restaurants. Stiles decided on Subway because they were having a finals week deal on $5 footlongs and Derek went with Moe’s because he was willing to shell out the cash for the full meal. It took a lot of effort on Stiles’ part to not laugh when Derek huffed out, "I know the guacamole costs extra okay, I want it anyway”.

They ate mostly in silence apart from the moans that escaped their lips when they took their first bite. "I'd forgotten what real food tasted like," Derek sighed. 

"I feel like a terrible human for depriving us of this." Stiles took a large bite and looked at Derek who was staring him in the eyes coldly. 

"You should."

Stiles finished his first sub and Derek finished his first burrito before they pulled their notebooks out of their backpacks and started looking over other assignments and he pulled out his study guide to start going over topics for his Modern European History exam the next night. 

Derek had his Classical Rome notes out and was rewriting all his old test questions when Stiles asked, "Do you go over any of the mythology in Ancient Rome in that class?" 

Derek looked up with a spoonful of rice on its way to his mouth. He put it back in the bowl before leaning back in his chair. "Not really? I mean they mention the main pantheon you know but nothing more in depth than 'this city is named after this god because of this this and this'."

"Not even the origin of werewolves?" Stiles leaned his elbows on the table and looked at Derek. 

They'd never really talked about their classes before, just passing mentions of terrible assignments or stupid classmates, but not much about the actual curriculum. "Well we spend a class on the origin story of Rome with Remus and Romulus and how they were raised by a she-wolf but no actual werewolves, no," Derek smiled weakly at Stiles across the table.

"Oh," Stiles sighed. "Can you believe the Folklore Department doesn't have a werewolf class?" 

Derek leaned forward, one elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. "Why are you so into wolves?" Derek raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm from Northern California dude, we're not supposed to have any wolves in our forests, but I could swear that I heard wolves howling in the woods when I would sneak out with Scott at night."

Derek huffed a laugh and shook his head, "There's a wolf preservation class where they teach you about endangered wolves, what's causing the danger and how you can help and all that stuff. And at the end of the semester you get to take a field trip out to a preservation to see rehabilitated wolves back in the wild." Stiles couldn't help the smile that grew across his face and he saw it mirror on Derek's too. "It's next semester and there's still a few seats open, so you should sign up soon." 

"As soon as we get back to our room I'm dropping Geology and signing up for that, holy shit."

Stiles' voice saying "our room" echoed in Derek's head so loud he missed Stiles' next question. "What?" 

"I said, how did you even find that class?" 

Derek flipped the page of his notebook to hint that he needed to get back to studying, "Oh, I just went through every page to find an interesting elective." Derek shrugged and Stiles nodded before going back to his own notes.

~

Stiles finished typing the last paragraph of the last paper of his first semester in college when Derek walked in. Stiles submitted the paper online and jumped out of his seat, “I’m fucking done, dude!”

“Congrats man, I just finished my last test too,” Derek smiled and toed his shoes off to show his ankle socks with mini pens and pencils on them.

“Nice socks,” Stiles quipped.

Derek groaned and collapsed on his bed, “Cora thought I should have ‘Good Luck Socks’ for my finals.”

“I thought your sister’s name was Laura?” Stiles leaned against his desk and looked at Derek’s relaxed figure.

“That’s my older sister. Cora’s my younger sister. She just started middle school and it’s a lot of stress on me.”

“Gotta worry about the boys getting interested in her?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

Derek peaked out of one eye to look at Stiles, “No, she’d eat those boys alive.” He closed his eye and stretched before continuing, “She’s trying out for the field hockey team and she’s a terrible loser so I really hope they’re good.” He sighed and said to himself, “I really hope she doesn’t tear apart my room this time.”

Stiles tried to think of something to say but he drew a complete blank. Finals week had really done a toll on his mental processing speed. “Get out of bed dude, we’re celebrating okay we are officially done with finals!” Stiles walked over and slapped Derek’s feet to get him out of bed, but Derek just groaned in response. “After all that studying you don’t want a release? Come on!”

Stiles squeezed Derek’s ankle and tried not to focus on how his middle finger probably couldn’t reach his thumb if he wrapped his hand around. Derek sighed before turning over and yelling into his pillow, “First we nap and then we celebrate. It’s the way of the Romans.”

“Really?” Stiles asked incredulously.

Derek shrugged, the motion making his whole body move, “Probably.”

Stiles flicked Derek’s foot and laughed before climbing up to his bunk and following Derek’s lead. A nap seemed like a pretty good idea before a long night of partying. Stiles figured the Romans had to be pretty intelligent since they had plumbing and aqueducts and all that. He yawned loudly before closing his eyes and drifting off quickly.

~

Stiles woke up to slivers of light slipping through the cracks of the blinds. He stretched his limbs and turned over to try to fall back asleep, but after five minutes of being unable to get comfortable, he realized it was useless. He sighed and squinted across the room to see it was 9 a.m. and he groaned quietly.

He looked up at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity before he whispered, "Hey, Derek?" He couldn't hear a change in breathing so he raised his voice a little more, "Derek, are you awake?"

He heard a huff of breath before a raspy "no" came from below him.

Stiles sighed loudly. “Hey, Derek? What am I gonna do all weekend? Scott’s gone, meeting Allison’s family, and school is officially done for the semester. What am I supposed to do with all my time?”

“I don’t know just go to bed Stiles,” Derek groaned into his pillow.

“Where’s your creativity, Derek?”

“Ohmygod, Stiles, just go back to sleep, please.”

Stiles rolled over loudly and stayed like that for a moment before tossing over to his other side. He kicked his feet out from under his blanket and turned some more before admitting, “God, I just can’t get comfortable!”

“Fucking Christ, Stiles, it’s 9 a.m. please just go back to sleep,” Derek yelled, half into the pillow.

“Wow, now I know why you had to get those late classes. You are _not_ a morning person,” Stiles whistled low and shook his head. He started to drum on his stomach and then started whistling along to the beat.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek pleaded. Stiles began to sing out “My Heart Will Go On” in an off key falsetto and he could’ve sworn he heard Derek sobbing. “I swear to God, Stiles, if you don’t stop I’m going to rip your throat out with my bare hands.”

Stiles stopped and leaned over the edge of the bed to look down at Derek’s back, “Wow Mr. Grumpy Pants, that could definitely be seen as a threat, I could report you to the authorities. My dad _is_ a sheriff so I mean you really didn’t plan that out so well.”

Derek rolled over onto his back and scowled at Stiles’ overhanging head. “Stiles, please. Just. Shut the fuck. Up.”

“Derek, I’m hungry.” Derek continued to scowl in Stiles’ general direction, but he had his eyes closed again. “ _Derek_ , let’s get breakfast, let’s go out for breakfast.”

“Have Scott take you somewhere,” Derek sighed.

Stiles flopped back onto his back, “He can’t! He’s meeting Allison’s family this weekend, I just said that.” Stiles sighed loudly and then repeated it out of boredom. “What do we want?” Stiles announced and waited patiently for Derek to chime in, but when he didn’t Stiles concluded, “Breakfast!” Stiles started tapping his fingers against his stomach again, “When do we want it?” again, he waited for a moment for a response before yelling, “Now-ahhhhhh!”

He looked over to see Derek scowling at him and moving to pull him off the bed. Stiles started flailing and Derek dropped him on the tile floor. He was close enough that he didn’t really hurt himself, but it was still far enough away for Stiles to get the message. He knew he should just stop talking, but pissing off Derek was a level of fun he couldn’t quit.

“Hey, Derek?”

“Shut up, Stiles!”

“Derek? Can I have a pillow? It’s kind of uncomfortable down here.” 

On queue, Derek climbed out of the bed with a pillow in tow. He hit Stiles in the arm with it once before responding, “If you don’t stop yelling shit, I’m going to smother you with this pillow.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows at Derek’s large figure standing above him. He contemplated actually being quiet, but instead he said, “Smothering me with a pillow seems like a lot of work for someone who’s so tired.”

Derek dropped down to straddle Stiles and he forced his pillow over Stiles’ face. Stiles knew he should be a little worried that his roommate was literally smothering him with a pillow, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the way their hips wear aligning and how comfortable Derek’s weight was on him. Stiles reached out to put his hands on Derek’s thighs before he could stop himself and Derek froze. “Shit, I’m so sorry dude,” Stiles mumbled through the pillow.

Derek moved the pillow off of Stiles’ face and Stiles was going to try to explain when Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’. Stiles heard a surprised noise from the back of his own throat and Derek pulled away immediately. Stiles could see that Derek was about to apologize, so instead he leaned up and pulled Derek back down to his mouth.

Their hips moved together seemingly on their own as they explored each other’s mouths. Stiles pinched himself while kissing Derek to make sure it wasn’t just another dream, and when he felt the slight sting, he sighed and dug his hand through Derek’s hair and rolled his hips up roughly. They were both hard and Stiles could feel how close he was to coming in his boxers but he couldn’t seem to make himself care because he was actually rubbing dicks with Derek Hale. Granted, it was through their boxers, but he was fucking counting it.

Derek removed his mouth from Stiles’ and came while groaning, “fuck”, into Stiles’ neck. Stiles came soon after, the groaned promise pushing him over the edge. Derek rolled off Stiles and they both looked up at the ceiling of their dorm room breathing heavily.

“Fuck,” Stiles announced after a few moments of silence.

Derek breathed a laugh before repeating, “Fuck.”

They stayed silent for a while longer, just listening to each other’s heaving breathing, before Stiles said, “We should go get breakfast now.”

Derek looked over at Stiles with furrowed eyebrows, “We have come in our boxers, we finally got together after a semester of pent up sexual tension, and your first thought is ‘we should get breakfast’?”

Stiles smirked, “So you wanna shower first then?” He leaned over and kissed Derek lazily before standing up. He pulled Derek up after him and Derek groaned in response. Stiles walked toward the bathroom and said, “Oh come on, lazy bones. We can have take two in the shower.” He looked back to see Derek’s eyebrows nearing his hairline and it made him cackle, to which Derek responded by kissing his mouth closed.

~

The little diner a few blocks off campus was starting to fill up as the college student breakfast crowd made its way in. Stiles and Derek had been seated fairly quickly, probably because Derek looked like he wanted to murder someone.

Before they even ordered, their waitress poured them each a cup of coffee and said she’d be back in a few minutes, and then she gave Stiles an apologetic look. Stiles felt confusion color his face until he looked at Derek taking a sip of his coffee, and then he just laughed.

Derek looked up at him over the cup, “What?”

“I think our waitress is scared of you and feels bad that I’m with you.” Stiles tried to stop laughing but he really couldn’t control himself. He lifted his own cup and smiled around the drink before noticing Derek’s face. “You’re not scary, Derek. You’re just not a morning person.”

“I could be a morning person,” Derek mumbled.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “You smothered me with a pillow this morning, Derek.”

Derek shrugged and took another sip of coffee, “You deserved it though.”

The waitress came back with a slightly disturbed face as she said she was ready for their orders. “I’ll have the farmer’s omelette,” Stiles started, “and he’ll have blueberry pancakes with that whipped cream smile thing.” She raised an eyebrow at Derek and then back at Stiles, “He’s not so bad once you get passed the ‘not a person until coffee’ thing, I swear.” She smiled at Stiles before nodding and putting their orders in.

When they got their meals, Derek’s pancakes had a very large smile and some extra blueberries around like freckles. He smiled up at the waitress and she gave him a sly wink. “What was that?” Stiles asked, pointing between Derek and the retreating figure of their waitress.

He smiled down at his plate and said, “She made the pancake look like you.” He laughed breathily before taking a pinky of whipped cream and tasting it.

Stiles watched in awe for a second before reaching across the table and pulling Derek by his shirt collar and into a kiss. When they separated a moment later, Stiles leaned across to steal a finger of whipped cream before saying, “Oh. she’s getting a _great_ tip.”

 

**Epilogue**

“You said you found this class after searching through the catalog,” Stiles whispered across the desk to Derek.

“Well, I did need to find it in the catalog for the CRN,” Derek shrugged at Stiles.

“When I said I thought it would be cool to meet your family, since we did spend almost all of Christmas break with each other and you berating me with stories about them, I didn’t actually mean I wanted my boyfriend’s mom as my professor,” Stiles huffed out.

“Hello, class. I’m Professor Talia Hale and I own and run the Northern California Wolf Preserve with my family.” She smiled and looked around the class quickly, “Has anyone ever been there?”

Stiles leaned over to Derek again, “I thought there weren’t wolves in Northern California,” he whispered harshly.

Professor Hale continued talking about the preservation and then she went over the syllabus, and she mentioned that she preferred being called Talia because her husband was the real academic. There was a group assignment due at the end of the semester before the trip to the preservation which made Stiles groan internally because that had just become his natural response to group assignments after two terrible experiences last semester.

“Your partner for the project is the person sitting to the right of you,” Talia announced while they went over it, and Stiles immediately smiled at Derek sitting next to him. No one was to the left of him and he thought he’d gotten lucky until he saw Talia give a knowing smile to Derek and the tips of Derek’s ears turned an endearing shade of pink.

Before she released the class, Talia announced, “The trip to the preservation is on a Friday, and the date it set in stone. If you work or if you have class, I understand, but you should try to get someone to cover your shift or send you the notes, because we have nearly 100 rehabilitated wolves, and a few have even been in The Grey, with Liam Neeson. There are also a lot of hotels around so you can bring up to two guests and make a weekend out of it.” She smiled at the class before nodding and waving her hand, “Okay, class is done. I’ll see you all on Thursday.”

Stiles and Derek stayed after so Derek could formally introduce Stiles to his mother and they assured her that she did great and that her class sounded very interesting. When they walked out of the classroom, Derek took Stiles’ hand and they went to Eintstein’s for a cup of black coffee together.

~

Stiles fell onto the ground and Derek laughed openly while three wolf pups clambered on top of Stiles’ body. They licked at Stiles’ face and he tried to make them stop but he also couldn’t handle how fluffy they all were. When Derek was finally able to stop laughing, he pulled two of them off and Stiles sat up with the last one.

Her fur was gray except for around her eyes where it was white. Her paws were huge and she kept sweeping the floor with her tail. She nuzzled up to Stiles’ face and nibbled softly at his chin causing him to laugh and pet her.

He looked up at Derek who was easily controlling two pups in his arms and shook his head, “Look at that, a genuine ‘wolf man’ in my presence. How’d I get so lucky?”

Derek put the pups down and picked up one of the rope toys on the floor by his feet and threw it so that all three pups, including the one that had taken a liking to Stiles, ran off in search of it. He sunk to the ground, balancing on his the pads of his feet and leaning towards Stiles. “I always thought you had a thing for werewolves.” Stiles leaned into the space and kissed Derek, their mouths moving together blissfully before they were tackled apart by one of the pups who had managed to grab the rope toy.

Stiles cackled before playfully grabbing the rope, standing up and throwing it. They ran off and Stiles looked down at Derek, still laying on the floor and just staring up at Stiles with a small smile on his face. “What?” Stiles asked, his own smile forming on his lips.

Derek shrugged against the dirt, “I’m just really glad you ended up as my roommate.”

Stiles smiled and laid down next to Derek on the dirt and interlocked their hands. He closed his eyes and felt the sun warm him skin and he couldn’t stop his smile from turning into a full out grin. “Me, too,” he sighed. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as skype messages to [Rachael](http://winter-soldier.tumblr.com) about [this dumb video](http://legalmoretz.tumblr.com/post/78529057644) being Stiles and Derek and it just became so much more. I based the student union off of my student union and I assumed they were living in a suite style dorm room, if you're into knowing the layout there. 
> 
> Title from Ed Sheeran's "Wake Me Up".
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
